The present invention relates to a transverse control arm for installation in a motor vehicle, and to a method for manufacturing a transverse control arm.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Transverse control arms are normally installed in wheel suspensions of motor vehicles in order to support a wheel carrier relative to the motor vehicle body. Control arms come in various designs and can be manufactured as cast structures or welded structures or also as sheet-metal structures. Motor vehicle manufacturers tend to use lightest possible components on the side of unsprung wheel masses in order to positively affect driving-dynamics properties of a motor vehicle. Common to all conventional transverse control arms is their relatively substantial weight and a complex manufacturing process.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transverse control arm which obviates prior art shortcomings and which can be manufactured very precisely with superior strength properties while yet being of lightweight structure.